<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crush by Bubaloon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438422">Crush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubaloon/pseuds/Bubaloon'>Bubaloon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Samuel Higgs, Twin Mirror, Twin Mirror (Video Game), Twin mirror (video Game 2020), twin mirror (videogames 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Love, Oneshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:56:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubaloon/pseuds/Bubaloon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a stupid Crush, but You can't help but look at Samuel Higgs whenever your enter that bar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam higgsx Reader, Samuel X reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>You know him a bit. Samuel Higgs, that is. And today again you find him in the same seat, drinking the same tasteless beer. With a blank face, dead eyes and faded smile. You has never seen someone more beautiful...and tragic. And his voice... you think it's pretty too.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Some people say Samuel Higgs is  a terrible human being for what he did. Others, that he just made the right thing to do. But at the end of the day, they are all wrong. Sam did what he did, nothing more, nothing less. And sure as hell he paid the price.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Men like him don’t look at women like you twice. Sadly, you never tried to change that either. Perhaps it’s not in your nature. Maybe you're just...too shy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> So Samuel takes another sip of his beer. Alone as usual. You stalk him a little. He seems sad.</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>No something new. But today feels different all the same. Sam appear to be...broken.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>And you can't do nothing but watch.</p>
    <p>
      
    </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p><em>“It’s not my fault</em>,” you think to yourself.<em> “I can’t just stood in front of him and ask if he is alright</em>.” ‘Cause at times people are just...out of reach. Like distant stars.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="">
      <p>So you don’t.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>Then, you turn your back and close your eyes for a few seconds.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> You have read all of his articles. Every single one of them, but still, you don't have guts to say a stupid hello.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>
        <em>Life is not fair.</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p><em>“ May I have the bill? “ </em>You ask the waitress.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>“Right away dear!”</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>So you get up and look at him one last time.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>Still de same.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>Maybe it’s time for you to search another bar for a while. Until your crush is over at least.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p>It's for the best.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p><em>“Bye!”</em> You say, and for a moment, just a moment, you feel his gaze on you.</p>
      <p>
        
      </p>
      <p>But what you don't know is that Samuel is always looking at you too.</p>
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>